Many molecular biology procedures such as in vitro amplification and in vitro hybridization of nucleic acids include some preparation of nucleic acids to make them effective in the subsequent procedure. Methods of nucleic acid purification may isolate all nucleic acids present in a sample, isolate different types of nucleic acids based on physical characteristics, or isolate specific nucleic acids from a sample. Many methods involve complicated procedures, use harsh chemicals or conditions, or require a long time to complete the nucleic acid isolation. Some methods involve use of specialized oligonucleotides, each specific for an intended target nucleic acid which adds complexity to the design, optimization and performance of methods, particularly if isolation of more than one target nucleic acid is desired or if the sequence of the desired target nucleic acid is unknown. Thus, there remains a need for a simple, efficient, and fast method to separate nucleic acids of interest from other sample components.